The management of applications, such as web applications, encompasses a variety of tasks including managing mobile application policies, mobile computing device security, and access policies. In an enterprise network environment, access to such web applications is governed by these policies, which may change over time as the set of enrolled users and their respective rights under the various policies also change.
To accommodate these changes, an administrator may implement policy changes on an individual or group basis, which may result in far-reaching effects on the functioning of any devices or applications that are encompassed, sometimes indirectly, by the policy changes. Some of the consequences of these changes are difficult to predict and as a result the effects of these changes, some of which may not be desirable, are not known until after the policies have been implemented. As such, a way to preview the effects of the changes to the applications before the changes are actually implemented would be of great benefit in the administration of these policies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that is able to manage applications, such as web applications, in a seamless and efficient manner in order that a preview of changes in enrollment, security, and compliance policies may be provided, thereby avoiding the implementation of overly burdensome changes on existing resources.